


Earthquake on a Friday Night

by inimegx



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cussing, Implied Sexual Content, Is it okay to have 2 AU tags?, M/M, Mentioned Han Seungwoo, Mentioned Lee Hangyul, seungseok, x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inimegx/pseuds/inimegx
Summary: Wooseok's Friday schedule starts at 7 am and ends at 7 pm so it isn't news that he's knocked out every Friday night. As a good roommate, Yohan disturbs his peace and Seungyoun saves his ass.Or Wooseok and Yohan bringing chaos to their apartment and Seungyoun acting as a (hot) mediator.





	Earthquake on a Friday Night

People wake up with a good feeling when they know that it's the last day of the week. For most, it signifies the last straw of a tiring 5-day work schedule, plus Friday night brings the promise and hope of the weekends. People thank the heavens for creating Fridays, except for Wooseok. His Friday schedule came straight from hell and he isn't saying that just for the dramatic effect. Yes, he can rest after a long day at the university but the thought and feeling of missing almost every night out with his friends ruins his Friday mornings. He hates everyone, alright, but he hates his friends less.

It's a little past 8 PM when Wooseok came back to his apartment. He went straight to his and Yohan's room and immediately climbs to the top of the bunk bed. He didn't even bother changing even though he's been wearing his sports shorts since 6 AM and only changed his shirt after his two-hour PE class. The senior also spent a whole six hours at laboratory wearing a borrowed lab gown- that looks like it hasn't been washed in ages- and some of the smell clung to his shirt. He feels dirty but his bed is seriously seducing him right now.

The boy wakes up at around 2 in the morning when he felt his bed shaking. He is still on a high after experiencing a well-deserved rest but after a few seconds, _Fuck, an earthquake. I'm about to die_, he thought. He tightly holds the railings of the bed and shuts his eyes, silently praying for the shaking to stop already. Except it wasn't really an earthquake.

"Hmm," was that a moan? Did he hear it correctly? Or is he still asleep and is dreaming about an earthquake? Wooseok needs to know so he checked under him.

Lo and behold, it was his roommate Kim Yohan, Kim _fucking_ Yohan. Emphasis on the f-word since that's what he's literally doing right now. 

The girl he is with screams and throws her bra at his face. Unfortunately for her, she threw her bra at the face of the angel-turned-devil himself.

Wooseok seats down on his bed and closes his eyes, irritation slowly boiling inside him. He starts counting one to ten and he hears the panic of his roommate as he cuss. The two are frantic as they put on their clothes and as he ends his counting, the girl uttered a quick apology and shut the door; she hasn't even put on a shirt and her jeans is still unbuttoned.

He was sure that he hates his friends less but god, he was so wrong. He hates Yohan the most.

"Wooseok, my beautiful and handsome upperclassman and friend, let-" he wasn't able to finish what he's about to say as Wooseok throws his pillows at him. The younger flinches as they hit him and mutters a small _ow_. The occupant of the top bunk climbs down as he ran out of ammo and seeing this, Yohan knows he should get out of here.

"Yohan, don't be a coward, you horndog!"

The younger has been playing taekwando since he was a child and he is part of the university's team so he can totally fight back but the rage of Wooseok is something else. He already got caught thrice doing _it_ before and he curses his self for letting a fourth one slip. Last time, he needed to lay off practice for a whole month because the older inflicted a not-so-minor injury on him. Well, it was definitely his fault that Wooseok saw nothing but red that night. He was making out with someone that time and Wooseok was out to buy some snacks since he's about to pull an all nighter for a lab report that's due the next day. Yohan was too into it and accidentally bumped his roommate's study table, not noticing that he got his senior's laptop wet. He was getting a head when the door opened but they didn't mind since it closed in an instant.

  
  
"Fucking warn me next time," Wooseok shouted from the opposite side of the door, "I'm gonna get my laptop but don't mind me."

Twenty minutes after that, he's already clutching his left hand and Seungyoun, his friend that occupies the other room, was already driving him to the university hospital.

Yohan banged the door of his other roommates before crouching behind the kitchen counter, praying that if he ever gets injured tonight, he hopes he will only need to skip practice for two weeks max.

"You piece of shit, you know how my Fridays are and you decided that it was a good thing to do_ that_ tonight of all nights," the athlete shuddered with the tone of his friend. How can Wooseok, who is eight centimeters shorter than him, frighten him like this? _Short people are scarier than I thought_, is what his mind says, _Or rather, a tired and sleep-deprived Wooseok is scary_.

He hears footsteps closing to him and he knows he needs backup so he calls for one again, "SEUNGYOUN, SEUNGWOO, HANGYUL, I'M IN DANGER! HELP ME!"

"Yohan-ah, they go home every Friday, right?" he can't see it, but he knows his roommate is smiling. Yohan feels like he's in The Purge and man, it doesn't feel good.

"WHOEVER'S THERE, MY DUDES, ROOMIES! PLEASE GET WOOSEOK! I'M GOING TO GET INJURED AGAIN!"

"Face the consequences, horndog!" 

He shields his head with his arms and readies himself with the attack. His eyes are shut tight for a full five seconds but nothing is happening. _Did my soul leave me already?_

The younger tries to peak behind the counter and there he sees Wooseok, frozen and with wide eyes, being kissed... by Seungyoun?! He is starting to think that his soul really left him.

Wooseok is in disbelief and he can't think straight right now. Why is Seungyoun here? Why did he kiss him? Why is his heart beating really loud and fast? _I'm having a heart attack, I'm going to die_, his dramatic ass thought. 

Seungyoun breaks the kiss- their lips just touched for a few seconds, there was no mouth action or anything- and a mischievous grin is plastered on his face as he brush his bottom lip with his right thumb. He's sporting a bed hair and all of his tattoos are completely on display (especially the gun tattoo, Wooseok's favorite) since the older is only wearing his gray sweatpants. The other two is in awe as they look at their roommate. His well-toned body was thanks to soccer and Yohan thought that maybe he should get that as his PE next semester. Wooseok and his gay ass thought that he was lucky he was kissed by _that _creature. "I've been wanting to do more than that but I guess it's a start."

"Wha-?"

Wooseok is the smallest among the five of them as well as the lightest so when Seungyoun lifted him as if he's a sack of rice, he didn't have a hard time at all. The microbiology major snaps out from his daze and is now back to his usual self. He tries to squirm out of Seungyoun's hold on him but he just slaps his butt, "Put me down, Cho, what the hell!"

Yohan's roommate started to hit the older's back but it was like wasted effort. He flinches and lets out a few sounds of pain every now and then but the soccer player is just steady; he isn't fazed by the smaller's actions. Wooseok's protests fall to deaf ears and Seungyoun just chuckles. He turned to Yohan, "I'll deal with you later, Yohan. You owe me. Again." and made his way to his room.

"A-ah, yes, thank you."

"Oh, and lock your door! Wooseok's sleeping with me tonight."

Still confused, he followed the older's orders. As he lies in bed, he tries to comprehend what just happened. _I know that Wooseok has a bit of a crush towards Seungyoun but I didn't know that he felt the same? Or was that just a stunt to prevent Wooseok from injuring me?_ Yohan is fucking confused. He makes a mental note to interrogate them in the morning. Or just Seungyoun.

Inside the other room, Seungyoun locks the door behind him and brings Wooseok down. Before the latter can say anything, Seungyoun puts his two hands to his face and crouched down, almost kneeling, "Oh my god, Wooseok, I'm so sorry!"

_Huh?_

He lets down his hands and looks up, a sincere apologetic expression seen on his face, "I kinda panicked and didn't know how to stop you from injuring Yohan so please forgive me. I'm really sorry, Wooseokie!"

The creature that kissed him just a few minutes ago and the man that is almost kneeling, asking for forgiveness in front of him can't be the same. Wooseok was now more confused than ever. But the real question is, "So you don't wanna do something more than that?", Wooseok asked, tone completely questioning, innocent, and just plain old confused.

_Oh my god_, his gay ass thought. Wooseok is shocked with his words and so is Seungyoun. If Yohan were there, he would've been shocked, too. Same goes for Seungwoo and Hangyul who aren't present in this time of need.

Did Seungyoun hear that right? Wooseok was muttering some kind of alibi as the older slowly rise from his feet. Confidence slowly comes back to him and with a naughty grin, he answered. "I do. Do you?"

_The duality of Cho Seungyoun_.

The younger reddened and suddenly, he can't think straight. He isn't and now, so is his mind. Wooseok tries to avoid the other's gaze but it's so intense that it's making him weak. Seungyoun comes closer so he steps back. 

"W-why are you coming near me?" The taller inches forward so he takes another step backwards, "Y-yah! Cho Seungyoun, stop it!"

Seungyoun just gives him a devilish smirk and kept on stepping forward until Wooseok losses his balance and flops on the bed. The latter moves at the end of the mattress and shields himself with a pillow. The older climbs to the bed as well, trying to get closer to the other as he moves on all fours, "Don't fucking mess with me, Cho, I'm really gonna punch you."

The economics major looks at him in the eye for a few seconds before flopping down and just laughs. The confused Wooseok makes a comeback. It took him almost a minute to comprehend the situation then he smashes his pillow onto Seungyoun. "You fucker!" The other just laughs harder, slowly becoming teary-eyed, so he hits him again.

"You really are something else, Wooseokie," Seungyoun said once he recovered, using his index finger to remove the tear that escaped his right eye, "I just wanna say that you should take a shower 'cause you stink."

Wooseok frowns and he is not even embarrassed at the thought that he stinks. The fact that he acted the way he did irritates him more so he hits him again. "You could've just told me that!"

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

Wooseok gets up from his bed and walks towards the door, "Where are you going?" Seungyoun asks as he adjusts his position, hands placed on his sides and a little behind him, supporting his body weight so he's facing the other.

"Well since I stink, I'm gonna shower."

The older pointed on the other door inside the room, "There's literally a bathroom over there."

"Change of clothes?" Wooseok answered like it's common sense, "And there's literally another bathroom outside."

The way they act now is like how they usually do, but the younger is sure that he will not be able to sleep immediately later. Especially after knowing the taste of Seungyoun's lips. He needs to get out of here as soon as possible so he can gauge the intensity and weight of things. _Damn him for being so chill about it_, he thought.

"I think Yohan will not open the door for you, Wooseokie," the microbio major facepalms himself. How did he forget about that horndog? "But you can borrow my clothes if you like, you'd definitely look good on them."

By now, Wooseok is tired of Seungyoun's push and pulls. If the latter is just being playful, then two can play the game. The younger's expression clearly shows mischief when he asks, "What's next, Younie? You're gonna join me in the shower?"

The glint in the older's eyes clearly shows how much he enjoys these banters with Wooseok so he challenges him, "Then what if I do? What are you gonna do about it?"

He turns around and just before he leaves the room, he answers with a sultry smile, "It's for you to find out." And the door closes.

Seungyoun flops down to bed, his body brimming with exhilaration. _Fucking hell_, he thought as he plays tonight's scenes in his mind. He himself is shocked by his own actions and finally, _finally_, he managed to send a signal to his housemate. He just hopes that Wooseok flirting back is a good sign.

He gets up, "Oh, I will," and follows Wooseok.

* * *

It's a quarter past 7 pm and Yohan just got back from training. They have a new coach and so, a new, more exhausting program was implemented today. He thanks the heavens that it's the weekend tomorrow so he can sleep as long as he wants. He rests for a few minutes before taking a quick shower, then he's off to sleep. 

Yohan is dreaming about how he's being chased by hundreds of beautiful models on their university's track field. He's intentionally slowing his pace so he can be showered by their kisses but when he looked back, there weren't any models. Suddenly, he feels his body shaking and so is the track. Little by little, cracks start to appear at the surface of the field. He looks around and sees that the available land is decreasing as parts of the field start to crumble. At that very moment, he remembers an article talking about how there's going to be a catastrophic earthquake years from now. He moves in a "duck, cover, and hold" position and tries to pray for his survival. Before he can even mutter the phrase _Dear God_, he falls down in a bottomless pit and wakes up.

He is sweating buckets as he opens his eyes. He feels the bed shaking so he immediately holds the railings, _Please let me have grandkids first_, he thought.

He looks around and notices that his dumbbells aren't moving, as well as the picture frames placed on their study tables. And then he hears it.

"Seungyounie."

Yohan just closes his eyes, _Oh fuck my life_.

**Author's Note:**

> And there's that! 
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfic or any story so I hope you guys go easy on me with your constructive criticisms or comments. I know I wasn't able to capture their real life personalities since I didn't have any plans and just went with the flow, but I hope you still enjoyed reading. There may be a few grammatical errors so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Thank you! :D


End file.
